10 Consejos De Seducción
by Mara-Veid
Summary: “Cuatro amigas unidas por un juego contra sus amores secretos o no tan secretos … ¿querrán los chicos caer?... tal vez las presas están mas predispuestas de lo que creían” TODOS HUMANOS/ BELLA & EDWARD/ALICE & JASPER/ROSALIE & EMMETT.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaración: **_**esta historia me pertenece, no así, los personajes, que son producto de la imaginación de una maravillosa persona llamada **_**Stephenie Meyer…**_** yo solo me limito a jugar con ellos.**

**No sean malitos… es mi primera historia…**

**Bueno aquí les va…**

"**tres amigas unidas por un juego contra sus amores secretos (o no tan secretos)… ¿querrán los chicos caer?... tal vez las presas están mas predispuestas de lo que creían" **

**Diez concejos de seducción.**

**Capitulo 1:**** Creando…**

_Bella._

Es día lunes en la lluviosa localidad de Forks… que novedad.

La reciente muerte natural de mi camioneta, ha provocado que mis mejores amigas me pasen a buscar todos los días para ir al instituto.

- Bella, las chicas están afuera - me avisa mi madre, Reneé.

- OK, Gracias – le respondo resignada. Sabía exactamente el por qué de su temprana aparición por mi casa… Edward.

El es el hermano de una de mis mejores amigas, Alice y primo de otra, Vanessa Wolf mas conocida como Nessy. Se llevan por un año, al igual que mi hermano Emmett y yo. "El"… es una especie de supermodelo de ropa interior, que tiene a media población femenina siguiéndolo y a la otra en su cama. Edward, junto a Emmett, Jasper (mi mejor amigo, hermano de Rosalie, mi otra mejor amiga, y amor secreto de Alice), y Jacob (mi ex novio, amigo en recuperación y amor platónico de Nessy) son los hombres más codiciados de todo el instituto y con más prontuario de novias resentidas, para más reseñas.

Ayer, mientras era cruelmente obligada a ir de compras con Alice, Rose y Nessy, nos encontramos con el cuarteto dinámico y parte importante de el equipo de beisball de el instituto. Nessy comenzó a charlar de inmediato con Edward, yo con Jasper y Jacob, y Alice con Emmett, mientras Rose se probaba un bikini en la tienda de deportes. Rose salió del mostrador y quedó estática al igual de nosotros… se veía literalmente perfecta y pueden estar seguros que mi ego sufrió un daño irreparable. Volviendo al tema, Rose salio vistiendo un hermoso bikini rojo, que contrastaba hermosamente con su lechosa piel. Ella nos vio a todos con sorpresa… Jasper hizo un sonido de molestia, Jacob y Edward comenzaron a silbarle y mi hermano, para la sorpresa de todos, la miraba con cierta ¿adoración?, ella se sonrojo al percatarse de su mirada y entró a cambiarse.

Emmett se quedó con la mirada perdida todo el tiempo en que se demoró Rosalie en salir del probador. Apenas salió, Emmett la invitó a ver una película, a lo que ella aceptó gustosa, dejándonos sin auto en que volver.

Al rato Jacob recibió una llamada, al parecer su padre había enfermado y debía irse de inmediato, Jasper y Nessy se fueron con el. Dejándonos a Edward, Alice y yo. Nos fuimos a cenar y pese a mis intentos de no mirarlo… siempre coincidía con sus hermosos ojos verdes, yo me enrojecía furiosamente a lo que Alice reía con mucha y nada disimulada burla. Decidimos ver una película también, y al llegar a la sala, nos percatamos que la peli apenas comenzaba y Emmett junto a Rose se retiraban tomados de la mano… raro, por no decir obvio… esos dos eran mas evidentes que Alice intentando no mostrar su entusiasmo. A proposito de la duende hiper activa, Alice me puso estratégicamente entre ella y Edward, y al cabo de 10 minutos de película, decidió ir al baño, sobra decir que nunca volvió. 118 minutos duró la película, 118 minutos intentando concentrarme inútilmente en la trama y los personajes, 118 minutos sintiendo su mirada en mi, 118 minutos intentando controlar mis instintos primarios y no tirarme encima de el, en fin, 118 minutos de tensión sexual. Luego, en un silencio sepulcral, nos dirigimos a su auto, un flamante volvo plateado, y me llevó a casa, sin antes sonrojarme a cada comentario que el hacia refiriéndose a la película, película que apenas había visto y que sabia poco y nada. Me despedí con simple "adiós y gracias por traerme" que apenas era audible, ya que mi cerebro, embriagado con su varonil aroma, se negaba a cooperar. El solo dijo "es un placer" en un tono demasiado sensual e incitante. Me concentré en respirar, y gracias a dios, mi mente reaccionó antes que mi cuerpo y salí rápidamente del auto. Un día demasiado sufrido para mi gusto.

- hola chicas – les dije apenas entre en el descapotable rojo de Rose.

- hola primita – saludó Nessy.

- que graciosa – le respondí irónicamente, haciendo que mis tres amigas rompieran en risas.

- Edward dijo que la película estuvo _muy buena_ – habló Alice con un claro doble sentido en sus palabras. Me limité a mirarla con odio.

- ¿me puedes explicar por que no llegaste nunca mas?- le pregunté luego de algunos segundos. No intenté ocultar mi enojo.

- mamá llamó y me dijo que me necesitaba – dijo convencida, quizás demasiado convencida. Entrecerré los ojos incrédula.

- ¿por que creo que me mientes? – le pregunto alzando una ceja, a lo que Alice pone una fingida cara de molestia.

- ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi? – me pregunta con voz demasiado forzada. Alice es pésima haciéndose la victima conmigo.

- porque – puntualicé – ese tono de voz y esa cara de enojo no te la compras ni tú misma – le respondo. Ella solo sostiene la mirada y luego sonríe.

- da igual… ¿nos vas a contar? – dice sin pudores.

- no hay nada que contar – le dije enojada.

- vamos Bells… Edward llegó con una cara de idiota que reflejaba algo más que _nada_ – me contó.

- entonces… después de que me dejara en casa se fue donde alguna de sus zorritas - le digo enojada… ¿Por qué me molesta? Ah… lo olvidaba… me gusta desde que comencé mi vida en Forks. Les conté resumidamente lo que hicimos en el cine y camino a mi casa, mejor dicho lo que no hicimos.

- ¿y no intentó besarte? – preguntó extrañada Rose, que apenas podía disimular su sonrisa triunfal. Definitivamente era la misma que tenia mi hermano antes de irse a buscar a Jasper.

- ni siquiera recuerdo que nos hallamos rozado – le digo aun molesta.

- Bella, creo que eres una lenta – dijo enojada Alice.

- gracias por el piropo – le respondí dolida.

- no te enojes – me dijo con una sonrisa – lo que pasa es que según mi instinto...- la interrumpí en el acto.

- Alice… Edward y yo no vamos a ser novios – le dije, antes que comenzara con sus interminables historias rosas, sacadas de alguna telenovela o un libro cursi que siempre terminaba en algún casamiento o buen sexo en los lugares mas extraños que uno se pueda imaginar. Me dirigió una mirada capaz de congelar un volcán.

- según mi instinto – siguió ignorando mi interrupción – Edward siente mas cosas por ti, de lo que demuestra – y sonrió maquiavélicamente – y van a terminar siendo novios- puso cara maliciosa – y tendrán el mejor sexo de sus vidas en el auto de Edward – se los dije… Alice es una persona muy imaginativa, dotada de un molesto poder de ver cosas donde no las hay.

- por mucho que quiera que eso ocurrirá, no va a ser posible – le respondí.

- ¿por que? – pregunto Nessy.

- porque, para él solo existen las chicas con mucha personalidad – les respondí mientras hacia gestos exagerados frente a mis pechos – y con poco cerebro – recordé.

- no apuestes contra mi Bella, sabes que nadie apuesta contra mi – me recordó Alice - ya ves como quedó Rose al negar que Emmett en verdad se interesaba en ella, al final perdió sus queridos tacones Gucci – Rose suspiro con pena, como si de la muerte de alguien verdaderamente importante estuviéramos hablando.

- Pero es diferente – le dije – mi hermano babeaba cuando miraba a Rose, además de no despegarle la mirada, dejar de desnudarla con los ojos y ponerse nervioso cada vez que estaba cerca de ella –

- ¿y eso significa…? – dejó en el aire Rose.

- que eso hacen los chicos cuando en serio les gusta alguien, en cambio Edward me ignora olímpicamente – dije triste.

- ¿me puedes decir quien te dijo semejante cosa? – preguntó Alice.

- mi instinto me lo dice – le respondo con mucho dolor.

- ¿el mismo instinto que te llevó a ser novia del idiota de James? – pregunta Rose.

- hey – reclamé.

- ¿el mismo que te dijo que Jacob seria el amor de tu vida y no termino en nada mas que en besos extraños y situaciones incomodas? – me ataca Nessy.

- OK, OK… entiendo, mi instinto esta un poco atrofiado, pero eso no quita que Edward no me ve mas allá que la amiga de su hermana.- Nessy y Alice me miran como queriendo decir "en serio, ve al siquiatra". Tenía seriamente pensado hacerles caso.

- Bella… te haré algunas preguntas y tú me responderás ¿OK? – me dice calmadamente Alice.

- claro – respondo inocentemente.

- ¿has encontrado a Edward mirándote en clases de Biología? – dice

- si – respondo sin expresión.

- ¿te has encontrado a solas con Edward y el dice cualquier estupidez para irse? – pregunta.

- si – respondo en un susurro.

- ¿han mantenido una mirada por mas de 5 segundos con Edward? – pregunta nuevamente.

- si – esta vez no se si se escucho mi voz.

- ¿Cuándo no lo miras… sientes su mirada pegada a tu nuca? – afirmo con la cabeza. Esta vez ve mi cara y sonríe autosuficientemente – ¿me puedes repetir las cosas que hacen los chicos cuando les gusta de verdad una chica? – dice irónicamente.

- … - intento decir algo, pero nada sale de mi boca… la verdad es que mi cerebro también está en blanco.

- creo que sufrió un derrame cerebral – dice preocupada Nessy que esta sentada junto a mi.

- no… solo está asimilando que sus sentimientos hacia Edward son correspondidos – dice feliz Rose.

- no puede ser – digo en un susurro. ¿le gusto a Edward? …. Imposible…¿o no?. Lo conosco desde que tengo 13 años y me vió pasar por la peor etapa de mi vida. Ademas rara vez hablabamos y no era mas que por pura cortesia…¿será que el me ve de otra manera. Si es cierto, me pone muy nervioso y parece conciente de ello, pero teniendo en cuenta su fama con las chicas, creia que era solo para molestarme… ¿será que siempre lo mal interpreté?

- todos se dan cuenta, hasta el idiota de tu hermano, Isabella – me dice Alice sacandome de mis cavilaciones. Le gruño al escuchar mi nombre completo.

- pero eso no quita un detalle – dice derepente Rose.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunta Alice con el ceño fruncido.

- Bella es demasiado… como decirlo… inocente como para coquetear con Edward y demostrarle que siente lo mismo – dice Rose a lo que mis otras amigas asienten.

- ya se – dice Alice con una sonrisa gigante – hay que darle consejos de seducción – a lo que las chicas comienzan a felicitarla y ella aplaude en su asiento, ganándose una mirada curiosa de las personas del estacionamiento… ¿estacionamiento?

- ¿hace cuanto llegamos? – pregunto interrumpiendo a mis amigas.

- como hace 10 minutos – dice Nessy, para volver a hablar animadamente con Alice y Rose. Luego de escuchar _Bla Bla Bla _de mis amigas, Alice se gira en el asiento del copiloto mirándome feliz.

- esta decidido… a la hora de almuerzo haremos una lista de consejos para conquistar a mi hermanito – anuncia como si acabara de decir la cura del cáncer.

- no – respondo firme.

-vamos Bella – me suplica.

- no creo que sea necesario – me defiendo.

- porfavorporfavorporfavor – dice Alice poniendo cara de cachorrito.

- Alice – digo quejándome, a lo que ella comienza a tiritar su labio inferior y sus ojos verdes se comienzan a cristalizar.

- por nosotras – dice como ultimo recurso, me linito a gruñir. Alice puede ser una persona muy manipuladora.

- entonces en el almuerzo las veo – dice Rose y sale al encuentro con mi hermano. Se besan en la boca y se van tomados de la mano. Antes que las demás salieran, las llamé.

- Chicas – comencé, ellas solo me miraron con curiosidad – recuerdan cuando les dije que probablemente los chicos se estaban interesando por ustedes – les digo mirándolas con picardía. Ellas se limitan a acentir – pues lo confirmé anoche – amabas me miraron con sorpresa y felicidad.

- ¿Qué? – dice Alice, sorprendida.

- que mis amigos, se están interesando en ustedes – les digo cantarinamente – por no decir, que están hace mucho tiempo babeando por sus huesos -

- ¿estas hablando de…?– dice sonrojada Nessy.

- para ti, de jacob obviamente – le dije con voz sosa – y para Alice, de Jasper – las miré nuevamente con picardia, mientras Nessy se sonrojaba levemente.

- yo no podria… el fue tu novio – me dice desviando su vista nerviosamente.

- tu lo dijiste… fue… además fue un error que ambos admitimos y no hay recelos – le respondo. Alice seguía con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

- ¿tu crees? – me dice Nessy.

- claro – les respondo- esos consejos pueden ayudar a mas de una – digo y salgo del auto dejándolas felices.

La primera hora me tocaba lenguas… fácil. Pero como solo a mi se me ocurría sentarme con Alice y su capacidad de molestarme, aparte de su interes por cotillear a cerca de algo o alguien, en este caso ella misma.

- ¿dime como te lo dijo? – me susurró Alice.

- luego – respondí mordiendome el labio levemente, si el profesor nos pillaba, definitivamente nos pondría trabajo extra.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? – pregunto otra vez.

- algo que contarle a la clase señorita Cullen – preguntó nuestro profesor con clara evidencia de disgusto, si me castigaban, Alice moriria lenta y torturosamente. Ella negó con la cabeza. Por fin se calló… hasta que un papel arrugado calló en mi cuaderno. Era de Alice.

Bella: ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

Lo sabia hace mucho, pero ayer me lo confirmó cuando estaba en Messenger.

¿Y que te dijo?

Que le gustabas mucho, pero tu eras muy despistada y el muy tímido como para que te dieras cuenta. Además de lo de Jake… aunque eso lo sabia desde que éramos novios.

¡¡¡Que lindo!!! Te juro que haré lo imposible para que el se decida en declararse.

Solo harás lo que los consejos nos ordenen. Jajajjajaj

Que graciosa. Solo serás tú la que los siga… y posiblemente Nessy.

Vamos… las cuatro lo haremos… Rose para poner en aprietos a Emmett y nosotras para… hacer lo mismo con los chicos.

Te hace mal juntarte con Rosalie… pero me agrada la idea.

Genial.

¡¡¡Si!!!... y Bella… aprende a escribir… tengo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para entender tu letra.

Muy graciosa. Ahora déjame concentrarme en la clase.

Afortunadamente el resto de la mañana había pasado rápido, pero se venia lo peor… el almuerzo y los consejos.

Salí lentamente de la sala de matemáticas y vi a las 3 chicas sonriendo y hablando animadamente. Terrorífico.

- Vamos Bella, no hagas que te obligue a venir – gritó Alice emocionada.

Ignoré su conversación y me puse distraídamente detrás de ellas en la fila de la cafetería. Sentí un golpe en mi espalda que hizo que mi proximidad con el piso fuera peligrosa, pero antes de estrellarme, unas fuertes manos me sujetaron por la cintura y sentí un perfecto pecho pétreo y trabajado a mi espalda. Me gire y vi a Edward que aun no me soltaba y que con su sonrisa torcida me miraba sorprendido.

- lo siento… Jasper me empujó – se excusó con su voz aterciopelada. Me ruboricé de inmediato y juré ver sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rosado, pero el me soltó y se giró dejándome con la boca abierta y con la duda a flor de piel, además de mi falta de aire y mi cerebro en off.

- señorita, siga con la fila – me dice la cocinera con un tono pícaro, me giro y pongo en mi bandeja un poco de pizza, una ensalada y una soda. Lo pago y me dirijo distraídamente a la mesa en la que ya estaban mis amigas, ignorando lo antes sucedido. Me siento y me dedico a mirar mi comida.

- Bella ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunta Alice.

- casi me caigo de cabeza – susurro.

- serás patosa – se burla Nessy. Las demás se ríen y esperan mis regulares berrinches, pero para ser franca, la proximidad de Edward me dejó en la luna.

- algo mas pasó – dice Alice entrecerrando los ojos – y estoy segura que es relacionado con cierto hermano mío – yo me limito a asentir.

- casi caigo, pero el me sujetó y quedé completamente pegada a el e incapaz de hablar – le respondo auto lamentándome y cubriéndome la cabeza con las manos.

- pero eso es muy bueno Bella ¿Por qué estas así? – me dice preocupada Rose.

- debí parecerle una entupida – le digo asomando mi cara. Las chicas rompieron en risas – no es gracioso – les digo molesta.

- si lo es – se burla Nessy.

- es malo burlarse de los defectos de las demás personas – le respondo muy molesta.

- creo que esto es una clara señal que necesitamos empezar con los consejos ya – dice Alice.

- OK… pero...- Rose piensa un momento – lo tenemos que escribir – dice emocionada. Alice comienza una especie de danza en su silla y aplaude animadamente.

- perfecto – dice – y como titulo le pondremos "tácticas para que tu hombre babee por ti" – nos mira buscando nuestra afirmación… todas la miramos raro.

- no… es muy literal… tiene que ser como "consejos de seducción" o "consejos para ser una femme fatal" o algo así – dice Nessy.

- si… me gusta – responde Rose.

- OK, OK… pero mi idea era buena – dice Alice haciendo un puchero.

- si… pero las de Nessy fueron mejores – la consolé. Alice volvió a sonreír feliz y excitada.

- ya se – dijo Nessy feliz – "diez consejos de seducción" – la miramos y asentimos.

Rose saca su cuaderno y lo anota en la parte superior.

- entonces hay que hacerlos por orden – dice Rose.

-no… depende de la situación – le dice Alice.

-OK…- dice Rose mientras escribe en el cuaderno.

- ya… y el primer consejo es…- dice Nessy.

- "cuando te mire y lo descubras, ignóralo para que lo confundas"– le digo. Las chicas se congelan y me miran sorprendidas.

- es muy bueno – dice Rose anotándolo de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? – me dice Nessy.

- tu primo se pasa la vida poniéndome nerviosa y yo solo me dedico a parecer una estúpida – le digo y ella asiente riendo.

- tengo una – dice emocionada Alice – "Cuando se haga el listo y sea seductor, déjalo igual o peor" - nosotras la felicitamos y Rose seguía anotando.

- por que todos son con rimas – dice extrañada.

- suena mas lindo – dice Alice. Rose solo asiente.

-"se sexy y audaz, de seguro lo excitaras" – dice Nessy.

- wow… que ardiente – le dice riendo Rose. Todas reímos con ella.

- "cuando esté cerca y te mira el escote, muéstralo un poco, a ver si responde"- dice Rose sonriente.

- creo que ese lo usas con mi hermano – le dije riendo.

- y funciona – me dice guiñándome un ojo.

- "si no se fija en ti hace mucho tiempo, coquetea con otro, para que vea lo que se está perdiendo" – dice Nessy. Rose anotaba con rapidez.

- "si el cree que te tiene a sus pies, demuestra que no tienes interés" – dice Rose mientras anota.

- "Si se encuentran solos y se quiere ir, ríe en su cara y muéstrale como es de infantil" – digo pensativa.

- ¿experiencia personal? – me dice riendo Rose.

- algo así – le respondo riendo con ella.

- "viste sensualmente, para hacerlo babear, pero no seas evidente, has que sea casual" – dice Rose.

- ¿Cómo lo del Bikini? – dice Alice.

- exactamente – responde.

- ¿lo hiciste a propósito? – le pregunto sorprendida.

- tu que crees – me dice con ironía. Rompimos en carcajadas.

- nunca lo pensé – le dije aun riendo.

- bueno… solo nos faltan 2 consejos – dice emocionada Rose.

-estos tienen que ser en caso de algo ya haya pasado – dice Alice.

- si… los otros son solo para insinuar algo… nos hace falta eso "hot" – dice Nessy.

- "si contigo se quiere acostar, déjalo hasta la mitad, con mas ganas volverá"- digo riendo. Rose comenzó a escribir – era broma – le digo.

- pero es buenísimo – dice Nessy.

- ¿en serio? – pregunto incrédula.

- si… ya me veo probándolo – dice Alice y ríe maliciosamente.

- das miedo ¿sabias? – dice Nessy. Alice solo le saca la lengua.

- "y si nada de esto da resultado, da el primer paso, déjalo con cara de embobado" – dice Alice.

- no creo que lo usemos – dice Rose.

- es nuestro ultimo recurso – le dice Alice.

- deja en claro que los resultados pueden no ser los esperados – le digo.

-ok, Ok… esto está buenísimo – dice Rose mirando con cierta adoración la lista.

- vamos léelo – ordena impaciente Nessy.

**Diez concejos de seducción.**

_Cada consejo debe ser utilizado, dependiendo de la situación._

Cuando te mire y lo descubras, ignóralo para que lo confundas.

Cuando se haga el listo y sea seductor, déjalo igual o peor.

Se sexy y audaz, de seguro lo excitaras.

Cuando esté cerca y te mira el escote, muéstralo un poco, a ver si responde.

Si no se fija en ti hace mucho tiempo, coquetea con otro, para que vea lo que se está perdiendo.

Si el cree que te tiene a sus pies, demuestra que no tienes interés.

Si se encuentran solos y se quiere ir, ríe en su cara y muéstrale como es de infantil.

Viste sensualmente, para hacerlo babear, pero no seas evidente, has que sea casual.

Si contigo se quiere acostar, déjalo hasta la mitad, con más ganas volverá.

Y si nada de esto da resultado, da el primer paso, déjalo con cara de embobado.

_Dejamos en claro, que los resultados de estos consejos, pueden no funcionar. Depende de cada uno si los quiere utilizar._

- si… definitivamente es genial – le digo riendo.

- pero tienen que usarlos chicas – nos dice Alice.

- pero, por supuesto – le respondimos al unísono. Explotamos en risas y nos dimos cuenta que la cafetería estaba casi vacía… era hora de poner en practica la lista.

Llegué a la sala corriendo y afortunadamente no tropecé. El profesor aun no llegaba y Edward estaba ya ubicado en su asiento habitual… junto al mío.

- Hola Edward – lo salude, como comúnmente lo hacia.

- Hola ¿Qué tal tu día? – me pregunta, como siempre.

- creativo ¿y el tuyo? – le digo y río disimuladamente ante mi respuesta.

- monótono – responde. Se supone que siempre nuestra conversación llegaba hasta ese punto y nada más… pero ahora tenía unos cuantos consejos que seguir.

El profesor llegó a los minutos y nos dejó una guía de preguntas.

- chicos, yo tengo que salir, pero antes de que termine la clase, vendré a buscar las respuestas – nos avisó –por favor compórtense como adultos…y bueno, adiós – y así sale de la sala, dejándonos completamente solos.

Eran 25 preguntas, una más difícil que la otra, pero todas posibles de responder. Leí la primera, pero no la entendí… y me dí cuenta del por qué… Edward tenía su mirada fija en mí… lo sabia ya que mi habitual cortina de cabello, me permitía verlo, pero no permitía verme. _Perfecto_. Pensé… es el momento de actuar. Generalmente cuando el me miraba de esa forma me volvía mas torpe e idiota. Pero ahora es tiempo de actuar. Saqué disimuladamente la copia de la lista y la leí rápidamente… consejo Nº 1: Cuando te mire y lo descubras, ignóralo para que lo confundas. Había que confundirlo… genial.

Con un movimiento sensual, moví mi cabello, dejándole a la vista mi cuello, que comencé a masajearme. Entonces lo miré y juro que casi me sonrojo violentamente, pero en cambio, para su sorpresa y para la mía, arquee una ceja y con un muy antiguo movimiento de cabeza, lo miré de arriba hacia abajo y le hice un desprecio con la cabeza acompañado de una sonrisa irónica, me miró sorprendido, pero yo seguía mirándolo con la misma expresión, a lo que el se puso nervioso y se concentró en la guía, visiblemente avergonzado. La lista funcionaba.

Respondí las preguntas en poco tiempo, y antes de salir el profesor vino por nuestras respuestas. A Edward le faltaban 10… raro viniendo de el mejor de la clase… a lo mejor estaba confundido. LA LISTA FUNCIONA. ¡SI!

_Edward._

Veníamos llegando a la cafetería, de historia con Jasper, cuando Jacob y Emmett aparecieron.

- miren chicos… que mujeres – dice Jacob, mirando la entrada. Allí estaban Rose, Nessy y Alice hablando animadamente. Me giré para decirles algo, cuando vi que los tres estaban embobados mirándolas.

- que lindos se ven – me burlo. Jake sale de su hipnosis y ríe.

- es algo que no puedo evitar Edward – dice moviendo ligeramente sus hombros – pero miren quien se unió – dice incitándome a mirar. Allí iba Bella, con paso despreocupado y cara resignada. Nada comparado a su estado de nerviosismo al que estaba acostumbrado a ver, cuando…bueno, cuando yo la ponía así.

Las chicas entraron a la cafetería y nosotros las seguimos.

- Jazz, en serio tu hermana es cruel, eso no se le puede hacer a un hombre – le dice teatralmente dolido.

- ¿que te hizo? – le pregunto curioso.

- ayer… nos besamos – dice feliz pero con un rastro de confusión en su voz.

- y eso es malo porque… - le digo irónico.

-porque, querido Eddy – gruño ante su apodo – esta mañana me saluda con otro se esos besos, pero me ignora todo el día – dice nuevamente dolido, esta vez fue real.

- no es solamente ella, son todas las mujeres – le corrige Jacob.

- ¿como es posible que estemos babeando por ese sexy cuarteto? – pregunta Emmett, visiblemente frustrado.

- por eso… por que son endemoniadamente sexys – le responde Jasper, mirando a mi hermana caminar hacia su mesa.

- aunque ni siquiera se lo propongan – digo, mirando a Bella, que estaba sacando una bandeja a solo centímetros de mí. Su aroma me embriagó de inmediato.

- ve por ella – dice Jasper burlescamente empujándome fuertemente hacia Bella, chocando con su delicada espalda. Antes que ella azotara su cabeza contra el piso, la logré sujetar por la cintura y sentí toda su calidez, que traspasaba la ropa. Ella se giró lentamente y sus pechos se estrecharon a mi tórax… simplemente el paraíso.

- lo siento, Jasper me empujó – me disculpé, a lo que ella se sonrojó deliciosamente, vi que la tenia en una posición muy peligrosa para el destile de hormonas que estaba teniendo, y con un movimiento rápido me giré y la dejé con la palabra en la boca. Los chicos comenzaron a burlarse de inmediato e incluso la cocinera me miro de manera cómplice. Cuando nos sentamos vi a Bella cubrirse la cabeza con las manos y a las chicas riendo… se había avergonzado.

- tengo pensado hacer una noche de películas – dice Jasper, distrayéndome de mi tarea de espiar a Bella.

- claro… cerveza, acción y pizza… suena bien – le responde Jake

- eh… tenia pensado invitar a Bella y a sus amigas – claro…como si no supiera que es por Alice.

- y a cierta chica que parece un duende con pilas recargables ¿no? – dice riendo Emmett.

- ¿Qué me dicen? – pregunta Jasper, ignorando a Emmett.

- yo voy… hay cosas que hacer con esas chicas – dice picadamente Jake.

- hey… solo con una, las otras están ocupadas – le aviso.

El almuerzo fue un poco aburrido. Hicimos lo que hacíamos todos los días, mirar de reojo a las chicas, ignorar a Jessica y las huequitas que tiene como amigas y hablar de deportes y autos. Aburrido. Pero venia Biología, mi materia favorita, más que por el profesor, era por mi compañera, Bella. Mi hobby es ponerla nerviosa, es realmente algo excitante y divertido.

Llegué y aun ella no llegaba. Me dediqué a escribir una canción que me daba vueltas en la cabeza, hasta que sentí su aroma a fresas inundar el ambiente.

- Hola Edward – me saludó.

- Hola ¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunte. Esta conversación la teníamos todos los días.

- creativo ¿y el tuyo? – preguntó, creí escuchar una risa, pero no estaba seguro.

- monótono – le respondí. Fin de la conversación. Era todo lo que podía sacarle, ya que si comenzaba a preguntar algo mas ella solo me decía "si" o "no".

El profesor llegó unos momentos después, nos entregó un cuestionario y nos dijo que se iba y que al final de la clase volvía por las respuestas. Me giré y me dispuse a mirar a Bella para ponerla nerviosa, que una vez mas estaba oculta tras esa cortina de cabello, de deseaba locamente tocar.

De pronto ella se quito sensualmente el cabello dejando su blanco cuello al descubierto. Estuve fuertemente tentado a dejar suaves besos en esa zona, pero me contuve con dificultades… como decía… ella es sensual sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Bella comenzó a darse un pequeño masaje en esa parte, prácticamente yo estaba hirviendo mirándola haciéndose esos sensuales movimientos, y cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, esperé que ella se ruborizara, pero no, en cambio ella me miro alzando una ceja, como queriendo decir "¿Qué miras?" luego, sin ningún rastro de vergüenza, me mira de pies a cabeza y se gira haciéndome un desprecio y una sonrisa irónica bailaba en su cara. ¿Desde cuando Bella tenia personalidad? ¿Por qué me sentía tan confundido por su conducta? ¿Por qué me sentía tan vulnerable? Y l más importante de todas ¿Es tan evidente que me gusta, que se dio cuenta? Todas esas preguntas y muchas otras llegaron a la misma respuesta: _si, idiota… eres un maldito acosador, que aunque ella sea ciega, se daría cuenta que la espías. _Mi conciencia es muy cruel algunas veces.

Intenté concentrarme en mi guía de trabajo, juro que lo intenté, pero a mi sucia mente llegaban imágenes de su movimiento de cabello, su suave masaje al cuello, su mirada indiferente y su total falta de pudor, además de fantasías que incluían su níveo cuello y mis labios en el, recorriéndolo sin limite de tiempo. Me tenía loco, completamente loco.

- señor Cullen, su guía por favor - ¿Qué? ¡No! Aun me faltan muchas por responder. Entregué la hoja y vi de reojo a Bella que sonreía con auto suficiencia. Ella sabia lo que había hecho… ¿Bella Swan me confundió a propósito?... tendría que averiguarlo… ¿pero como?... ya sé, ¡Jake!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaración: **_**esta historia me pertenece, no así, los personajes, que son producto de la imaginación de una maravillosa persona llamada **_**Stephenie Meyer…**_** yo solo me limito a jugar con ellos. **

**No sean malitos… es mi primera historia…**

"**tres amigas unidas por un juego contra sus amores secretos (o no tan secretos)… ¿querrán los chicos caer?... tal vez las presas están mas predispuestas de lo que creían" **

**LES AVISO QUE LOS PRIMEROS 3 CAPITULOS VAN A SER DE EL MISMO DIA, PERO LUEGO VAN A PASAR MAS RAPIDO… Y QUE SOLO SUBÍ ESTE CAPITULO ANTES DE TIEMPO PARA QUE VEAN QUE SI ME PREOCUPO POR ACTUALIZAR Y NO DEJAR MIS HISTORIAS BOTADAS COMO ALGUNAS QUE HE LEIDO POR AHÍ..**

**SIN MAS NI MAS AQUÍ LES VA…**

**Capitulo 2:**** la práctica.**

_Nessy._

Al terminar las clases mis amigas y yo, nos dirigimos a la práctica de Beisball femenino.

Desde hace un año atrás, luego de descubrir que las cuatro teníamos una gran habilidad para ese deporte, nos habíamos inscrito, y actualmente yo era la capitana del equipo.

- en serio, dejó 10 en blanco – seguía Bella emocionada. Nos había contado la historia por lo menos 50 veces.

- Bella, si sigo escuchando esa historia, juro que te entierro el bat ¿OK? – preguntó exasperada Rose – y créeme que no quieres saber por donde – termina en un siseo venenoso. Bella, que como siempre, le temía a esa vena sicópata de Rosalie, se limito a asentir.

- no seas así Rose, es importante para Bella – la regaña Alice.

- ¿y como yo no ando transmitiendo lo que pasó con Emmett como un disco rayado? – Pregunta molesta – eso también fue importante para mí – y suspira cansadamente.

- a propósito… ¿Qué ocurrió? – le digo curiosa.

- si… yo aun no entiendo por que en la mañana lo saludas con un beso y luego lo ignoras todo el día – le dice Bella – sabes que mi hermano es muy posesivo y se confunde fácilmente –recuerda.

- esa es la idea, mi querida Bella, estoy poniendo en practica el consejo Nº 6: Si el cree que te tiene a sus pies, demuestra que no tienes interés – nos dice riendo. Reímos con ella mientras entrábamos a los vestidores, que estaban frente a los de los chicos.

- pero dinos que pasó – me impaciento.

- OK, OK – dice riendo – luego de lo del bikini, nos fuimos a ver una película, pero tenia hambre, así que le dije que fuéramos a comer – dice con una risa en su cara – llegamos a un lindo restaurante y comimos mientras hablábamos sobre el colegio, los autos, lo patéticos que se ven ustedes al ver a las personas que les gusta – nos miró a las tres con ese gesto burlesco, típico en cada una de nosotras.

- que lindo de tu parte cotillear a nuestras espaldas – dice Bella irónicamente, interrumpiéndola.

- estaba inspirada – le dice enojada Rose.

- perdón… sigue – se disculpa Bella, bajando la cabeza levemente avergonzada. Rose ríe levemente.

- bueno, como estaba diciendo, estábamos cenando cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era muy tarde, me llevó a mi casa y antes de salir del auto… - suspiró sonriendo.

- DINOS - está vez fue Alice la impaciente.

- nos besamos ardientemente – dice feliz – estuvimos alrededor de 2 horas besándonos y si no me equivoco los vidrios estaban empañados - Nos llevó aproximadamente 10 minutos calmarnos de nuestro periodo de celebración. Nos pusimos nuestro uniforme deportivo y al salir nos encontramos a Jasper y a Emmett. Rosalie saludó a su hermano llevándose a rastras a Alice.

- ¿y a esas que les pasa? – pregunta claramente confundido Emmett.

- nada, algo impacientes por lo del próximo partido – le respondo dudosa.

- mmm...… - comienza Jasper nervioso - ¿chicas les puedo preguntar algo?- dice moviendo sus manos con impaciencia.

- ya lo estas preguntando genio – le digo riendo.

- dinos Jazz – responde Bella, dándome una mirada asesina.

- eh… como el miércoles no hay clases, tenia planeado hacer una noche de películas el martes y pensé en invitarlas – nos dice mirándonos alternadamente – y que dicen… ¿vienen? – quería decirle que si, pero teníamos otros planes para ese día. Emmett seguía mirando con la boca abierta, la dirección en que Rose y Alice habían huido… sentí unas ganas locas de reír en su cara.

-eh… pue – interrumpí a Bella en el acto, ella era una experta en arruinarle todos los planes de Alice, y para ser franca, no quería presenciar una mas de sus peleas… eran, como decía Rose, demasiado repetitivas.

- ese día tenemos fiesta de pijamas en casa de Alice – le respondo, a lo que Bella me da un nada disimulado codazo en las costillas - ¡auch! ¿Qué? – pregunto reconfortando mi costado… seguramente me quedará morado.

- ah…bueno, no se preocupen - dice desilusionado Jasper. Emmett seguía mirando como estúpido el vacío.

- pero estaremos encantadas en ir antes de irnos a casa de Alice – le dice Bella, mirándome con esa mueca que pone cuando quiere que le sigan el juego.

- ah… claro – le digo forzadamente… soy pésima en esto. Además no entendía donde quería llegar Bella con esto.

- OH, eso seria genial chicas… nos vemos mañana a las 9 en mi casa – dice emocionado Jasper, incluso se podría decir que nos contagió esa emoción.

- si – le respondimos.

- y no se preocupen, nosotros vamos a llevar todo… ya saben la comida, algo de beber y películas – asentimos animadamente – bueno… adiós – se despidió y se marchó de inmediato a los vestidores de los hombres, llevándose a un evidentemente molesto y frustrado, Emmett.

- adiós – le digo sonriendo, me giro y miro venenosamente a Bella - ¿Qué hiciste? Alice nos matará por haber arruinado sus planes de pijamada – le digo enojada.

- te aseguro que me lo va agradecer – me dice – además, tenemos que seguir con lo de los consejos, ¿y que mejor que en una casa sin padres – los de rose estaban de viaje – y solo nosotros 8?- me mira inquisidoramente.

- OH – logro decir.

- exacto – dice riendo. Bella cada vez me sorprendía mas, primero con la actitud contra mi dispuesto primo, y ahora haciendo planes al estilo Alice.

Llegamos hasta la cancha de práctica y les contamos a las chicas el nuevo plan, Alice se vio un poco afectada por la postergación de la pijamada, pero luego de hablar las posibles consecuencias o "resultados favorables", como decía Rose, se quejó del tiempo, que era demasiado lento y que lo hacia a propósito. Ella ya quería estar en casa de los Hale para practicar los consejos de seducción con el tímido Jasper. Pobre de el y… pobre de los chicos, ese día iba a ser genial.

La práctica fue buena… hasta que las porristas, o Jessica y sus huequitas como las llamábamos, llegaron a reclamarnos algo sobre su práctica y el tiempo. Nos dedicamos a ignorarlas, pero cuando fue insoportable decidimos dejarlo para el jueves, dejando a las huequitas, perdón, las porristas practicaran sus saltos y volteretas con pompones y faldas excesivamente cortas.

Entramos a los vestidores, justo cuando los chicos entraban el suyo.

Con mis amigas nos quedamos con el uniforme mientras las demás chicas del equipo se duchaban y salían una por una.

- adiós chicas – se despidió Ángela, la ultima chica del equipo en irse.

- adiós – le respondimos.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto.

- las 6 – dice rose mirando su reloj.

- OK, me voy a duchar - les digo, tomo mi bolso que contenía mi toalla y mis utensilios de aseo, además de ropa limpia. Estaba por salir, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

- hola Rose, ¿está Bella? – dice una voz grave y divertida… era Jake.

- si… pasa Jacob – grita Bella.

- OK – dice dudoso – Bells, Charlie me pidió que te llevara a La Push… al parecer decidieron con Billy ir de pesca y te abandonaron cruelmente, además Reneé está con Esme en Port Angels y no te quieren dejar sola en casa – dice con su voz sensual-burlesca y luego ríe con ganas… muy sexy. Hasta que se me prendió la ampolleta… uno de los consejos… el Nº 8: Viste sensualmente, para hacerlo babear, pero no seas evidente, has que sea casual… _que cruel eres Nessy. _Dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Tomé mi toalla y la puse sobre mi pecho, tapando solo lo necesario y dejando un poco para la imaginación. Perfecto. Aunque no estaba literalmente vestida, se podría decir que era algo aproximado. Rose va a estar muy orgullosa de mi. Pensé un momento la frase que diría al salir de la ducha… al instante se me ocurrió una, que era algo patética, pero podría funcionar.

- chicas, ¿han visto mi ropa interior? – digo sensualmente al salir de la ducha, y lo vi allí, con su negro cabello corto, ligeramente desordenado y con pequeñas gotas en las puntas. Su respiración entrecortada, su boca deliciosamente medio abierta y su mirada profunda cargada de deseo, analizándome de pies a cabeza sin pudores. Sentí la gran necesidad de tirarme encima de el, pero en cambio giré mi cabeza estratégicamente, haciendo que mi cabello girara conmigo, tipo "Pantene Pro-v". Sonreí al verlo jadear frente a mí.

- ¿no la tenias en tu bolso? – dice conteniendo la risa Rose. Claramente ella se dio cuanta de mi plan.

- claro – me hago la sorprendida – lo había olvidado – me giro y miro a Jacob – un gusto verte Jake – le digo, a lo que el me dejó de ver lascivamente y sus mejillas tenían un lindo rosado.

- El gusto es el mío – responde con una voz demasiado ronco y sexy. El plan resultó. Sonreí con burla y le guiñé un ojo, a lo que las chicas rieron, según ellas, disimuladamente. Me meto nuevamente en la ducha y me dedico a vestirme, completamente roja… es lo mas audaz que he hecho desde… bueno lo mas audaz que he hecho nunca

- era solo eso – lo escucho decir, aun con voz ronca – te espero – y con eso se escucha cerrarse la puerta. Las chicas explotaron en carcajadas. Ya vestida salí de la ducha y ellas se quedaron mirándome con burla.

- eso fue genial – dice Rose, haciendo que chocáramos nuestras manos.

- ¿le viste la cara? – dice Alice entre risas.

- la de lobo bobo – dice Bella riendo.

- en serio, esto de los consejos funciona mejor de lo que creía – anuncio con mucha sorpresa.

- creo que somos unas personas muy crueles – dice Rose, aun riendo.

- pero funciona ¿cierto? – dice Alice.

- obvio – responde muy segura Bella – basta con ver la cara que puso Jacob al verte en toalla –río otra vez – creo que aun no sale de la impresión – asentí histérica con la cabeza y con una sonrisa idiota en mi cara. La verdad es que no sabía quien de los dos había quedado más idiota. Si el por verme así, o yo, por verlo mirarme de ese modo tan sensual y responderme con esa voz de ensueño que posee.

Reímos todo el tiempo en que las chicas se demoraron en ducharse y vestirse. Al salir Jacob estaba sobre su Golf esperando a Bella, pero pude sentir su mirada lasciva en mí, a lo que sonreí coquetamente. Esta vez fue él el que me guiñó un ojo y yo en ponerme roja. Pero había sido un buen día… y una mejor tarde. Había puesto nervioso al hombre más seductor y falto de vergüenza del cuarteto dinámico, además de poner en práctica los consejos y comprobar que funcionan. Definitivamente era un gran día.

_Jacob._

Era la hora de la práctica y con los chicos nos habíamos ido de los primeros a los vestidores.

- en serio, María es tan… asfixiante – dice Jasper con molestia.

- dile que se borre de tu camino – le digo.

-eso es un poco brusco Jake – me dice Edward.

- las chicas son de palabras claras, o si no nunca lo captan – le digo poniéndome mi uniforme.

- pero aun así, eso se puede decir con mas tacto – vuelve a decir Edward – como "no eres tu, soy yo" o "no te veo mas allá que una amiga" – dice como ejemplo.

- pero eso las confunde… si les dices "no eres tu, soy yo" ella creerá que si te conquista todo será de color de rosas – Emmett que estaba callado, aun sorprendido por la actitud de Rosalie, asiente con la cabeza – y si le dices que la vez como una amiga, ella creerá que le tienes miedo al compromiso y que buscas una excusa para negar lo evidente – Edward y Jasper me miran extrañados y con ganas de burlarse.

- ¿desde cuando sabes tanto de chicas? – pregunta con burla Jazz.

- desde que salí con Leah – y rodé los ojos – esa chica si que era insoportable – Leah había sido mi novia por 6 meses y en ese poco tiempo habíamos terminado por lo menos 10 veces… ella si era insoportable, además de no comprender ni con directas, como "Leah ya no me gustas, en verdad, nunca me gustaste", entendía que ya no quería estar con ella.

- eso es cierto – dice Jasper poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunta Emmett.

- a decirle a Bella lo de la noche de películas – dice con una risa cómplice.

- yo voy… necesito ver si Rose solo no se ha dado cuenta de que paso a su lado o solo me está ignorando – dice molesto y frustrado.

- creo que solo fuiste un juego para ella – me burlo.

- mi hermana no es así – dice molesto Jasper.

- es solo una teoría – le digo riendo.

- una muy mala teoría – dice Emmett con miedo.

- tranquilo, Rose te adora, solo te hace sufrir – dice Edward.

- ¿acaso leíste su mente o que? – dice Emmett con repentina molestia.

- es evidente – dice a modo de respuesta.

- como sea… ¿vamos? – dice Jasper ya en la puerta.

- si, vamos – dice Emmett y salen de los vestidores.

Me dediqué a sacar la ropa de mi bolso, para vestirme, mientras algunos chicos del equipo iban llegando.

- ahora me vas a decir como hiciste para conquistar a Bella – dice derepente Edward, que estaba algo retraído.

- no la conquisté Edward – le respondí – solo confundimos la amistad –

- ella nunca se comportó sensual contigo ¿cierto? – me preguntó.

- si con sensual te refieres a incomodas situaciones donde los dos queríamos alejarnos, entonces si – digo riendo… el solo suspiró cansadamente.

- pero… -empezó a decir, sin mucho sentido – es que hoy me dejó muy sorprendido –terminó frunciendo el seño.

- ¿Qué hizo? ¿Se cayó encima de ti o logró ponerse de un nuevo rojo? – pregunté riendo.

- hoy… como nunca fue mas sexy que nunca – dijo ahogado. Lo miré alzando una ceja.

- ¿en serio? – Pregunto – ¿no te habrás confundido? Tu sabes, cuando un chico babea por alguien, hasta los estornudos son sexys – recordé cuando Nessy bebía agua y una gota salio por la comisura de sus labio, y antes que cayera, la detuvo con su lengua… esperen eso si era sensual.

- no… ella fue irónica y me dejó muy confundido – empezó - ¿no se supone que cuando a una chica le gustas actúan nerviosamente? –

- si, se supone – admito – y mas si es de Bella de quien hablamos –

- es muy extraño… y me dio la impresión de que lo hizo a propósito – confesó confundido.

- pero… ¿Qué te hizo? – le pregunté curioso.

- ella estaba, como siempre, evitando mí mirada tras esa cortina de cabello, cuando de repente, saca ese escudo y se comienza a masajear el cuello –

- pero eso no es raro, Bella tiene una muy mala postura, es normal que le duela el cuello – digo.

- pero falta – dice molesto – gira la cabeza y me mira de una forma, como si no le molestara que la mire y luego me despreció con la vista… fue muy… sexy – dice como buscando una palabra adecuada.

- mmm...… - digo no muy seguro que decir – si… ella te estaba provocando – le digo seguro.

- dime… ¿soy muy evidente? – me pregunta.

- con evidente te refieres a prácticamente desconectarte del mundo cuando la ves – le pregunto irónico.

- si algo así – dice molesto.

-entonces - dudé – eres… muy evidente – declaro con burla.

- soy un pobre patético – dice y se sujeta la cabeza con las manos.

- tranquilo… mañana en la noche te vengas – le digo riendo.

- ¿Cómo? Me es muy difícil controlarme y no besarla a cada momento – dice distraído.

- provócala tú… hazla derretirse – le digo arrastrando las "r" de la ultima palabra – intenta acorralarla y la seduces. Dejas el cebo pero no pescas nada ¿entiendes? – me mira sonriendo maliciosamente.

- no es muy de mi estilo… pero me gusta – me responde.

Los demás chicos del equipo llegaron al rato, y luego nuestro capitán, Jasper, junto a un molesto Emmett.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto antes que comience la practica.

- las chicas van – me dice molesto.

- ¿entonces por que esa cara? – le digo bromeando

- Rosalie, ni siquiera me miró – dice molesto.

- tranquilo… seguro Edward tiene razón y solo te hace sufrir – lo animo.

- o tu tienes razón y solo fui diversión – dice tristemente. Nunca lo había visto así… ni cuando su Jeep fue chocado por Bella.

- tranquilo… solo espera y veraz como luego se arregla todo – dije intentando ser convincente, pero tenia mis serias dudas. Esas 4 chicas no eran muy conocidas por "jugar con su comida antes de comérsela".

La práctica terminó sin ningún percance más que Emmett lanzando todas las bolas fuera del campo.

- talvez deberíamos decirle a la rubiecita que te deje idiota mas seguido – bromee saliendo de la ducha, completamente vestido; los chicos rieron conmigo. Pero fui interrumpido por mi móvil. Era Billy.

- ¿papá? – pregunté extrañado, saliendo del vestuario y de los gritos de mis "queridos" amigos.

- no, soy Charlie – me dicen desde la otra línea.

- Hola, ¿le pasó algo a Billy? – pregunto preocupado.

- no – ríe levemente – lo que pasa es que tengo el día libre y me voy de pesca con Billy, y como Reneé está en Port Angels con la señora Cullen, quería saber si tú podrías traer a Bella contigo hasta La Push para que luego nos vallamos desde aquí –

- eh… claro Charlie – le digo feliz. Bella es mi mejor amiga, aun después de terminar nuestra extraña relación.

- genial – dice aliviado – no quiero dejar a Bella sola en casa – lo entendí de inmediato… Bella era un imán para los accidentes, y si acompañada lograba quedar con un brazo roto, no quería ni imaginar lo que ocurriría si estaba sola. Lo mas seguro era que un asteroide cayera directamente a su casa.

-no te preocupes, nos iremos directamente a La Push – le respondo.

- Gracias Jake, no sabes el alivio que me da, le dices a Emmett que no llegue tarde de la casa de los Cullen – dice suspirando – bueno me voy, o si no tu padre me quebrara los tobillos con su silla – luego ríe burlándose y a lo lejos se escuchan los gritos y algunas palabras inadecuadas para personas de esa edad provenientes de Billy y Harry Clearwater.

- Vale, Vale… diviértanse – le digo antes de cortar. Justo cuando estaba por entrar a los vestidores, Ángela Weber, parte del equipo de femenino de Beisball, salía de los vestidores de las chicas.

- ¡Ángela! – la llamo, ella se gira y se ruboriza levemente… soy todo un sex simbol.

- hola - dice nerviosa.

- hola – le dedico una sonrisa - ¿está Bella allí? – le pregunto apuntando con la cabeza la puerta.

- eh… si está con las chicas - me dice, y luego se va – adiós – esta chica es más nerviosa que Bella.

- gracias – le digo.

Golpeo la puerta y me abre la rubia.

- hola Rose, ¿está Bella? – le pregunto riendo… nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien.

- si… pasa Jacob – grita Bella desde al fondo antes que Rosalie me cerrara la puerta en la cara, la miro con ironía y ella me abre la puerta dándome paso al "mítico y prohibido vestidor de las chicas". El sueño de todo chico, para más reseñas.

- OK – digo dudoso, la verdad es que este femenino lugar me intimidaba un poco y más si estoy solo con chicas. Tomo un respiro antes de hablar – Bells, Charlie me pidió que te llevara a La Push… al parecer decidieron con Billy ir de pesca y te abandonaron cruelmente, además Reneé está con Esme en Port Angels y no te quieren dejar sola en casa – termino con mi típico tono burlesco. Bella me asesina con la mirada. Escucho que cierran la llave de alguna de las duchas. Lo ignoro completamente

- OK… pero me tengo que cambiar – me amenaza, yo asentó con la cabeza. Me dirigía hacia la puerta, pero antes de dar un paso, miré a Alice, que miraba hacia la puerta, de lo que suponía eran las duchas, con mucha sorpresa, Rose miraba al mismo lugar riendo y Bella estaba con la mirada fija y su mandíbula desencajada. Seguí su mirada. Era Nessy, que estaba completamente mojada, su cabello rizado se le pegaba a la cara y hombros, dándole un toque inocente a su sexy aparición. Estaba solo cubierta por una pequeña toalla que apenas tapaba su pecho y dejaba las piernas al descubierto. Si no me controlaba, en ese momento la obligaba a ir conmigo hacia las duchas y no necesariamente para bañarnos.

- Chicas, ¿han visto mi ropa interior? – dice en un tono muy poco común en ella. Lo dice sensualmente. Aun mirándome dice eso y con ese tono…¿ES QUE QUERIA VOLVERME LOCO?... juro que debí parecer un verdadero perro mirando con hambre la carnicería, lo peor era que la carnicería estaba abierta… tenia la boca abierta, mi respiración no se controlaba y mi cuerpo se negaba a responder a mis ordenes, solo me limitaba a analizarla de pies a cabeza, demorándome mas en la parte que estaba cubierta por la toalla… imaginándome que ella no la tenia puesta y que era mi cuerpo el que evitaba que mostrara algo. Eres un maldito pervertido, me recordé. Cuando pensé que me estaba controlando, ella hizo algo que me dejó mas idiota aun. Con un movimiento de cabeza logro que su cabello girara, tipo comercial de Shampoo.

-¿no la tenias en tu bolso? – le recuerda Rose algo divertida… ¿será que lo hizo a propósito?

- claro – dijo sorprendida – lo había olvidado – se gira lentamente y me dice en un tono que no debería ser legar – un gusto verte Jake – juro que mi nombre nunca había sonado mas sensual de lo que acababa de sonar. La seguí desnudando con la mirada y la "disimulada" risa de las chicas me sacó de mi burbuja pervertida. Sentí un extraño calor en mis mejillas.

- el gusto es mío – respondí con voz pervertida. Me lamenté internamente por mi descuido. No debía mostrar debilidad por las mujeres… por lo menos nunca con público. Me mira y me guiña el ojo antes de entrar a las duchas y desapareciendo de mi vista. Definitivamente mi cerebro se había derretido y estaba alojado en mis pantalones y todo por culpa de ella.

- era solo eso – le dije y volví hablar con tono pervertido – te espero – me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta y al cerrar la puerta me apoyé en la pared con los ojos cerrados intentando sacar, inútilmente, esas hermosas y peligrosas imágenes de mi cabeza. Al pasar unos segundos se escuchó las carcajadas de las chicas…_fue a propósito, _fue todo lo que mi dañada y pervertidamente había logrado deducir.

- wow… que cara – se burla Jasper que estaba saliendo del vestidor seguido por Emmett y Edward.

- creo que en cualquier momento comienzo a hervir – les dije.

- ¿Por qué? – dice Edward divertido.

-escucha – le digo mirando la puerta. Se acercaron y escucharon las carcajadas de las chicas.

_-eso fue genial – _fue la rubia.

-_¿le viste la cara? – _dice Alice entre risas, que no me parecen graciosas.

_- la de lobo bobo – _le responde Bella riendo. ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba sufriendo?

-_en serio, esto de los consejos funciona mejor de lo que creía – _dice Nessy sorprendida… ¿consejos? ¿Funcionan?

-_creo que somos unas personas muy crueles – _vuelve a decir Rose. Por fin alguien me entiende. Lo que acaba de hacerme Nessy es una crueldad.

-_pero funciona ¿cierto? – _pregunta Alice.

- _obvio – _responde Bella – _basta con ver la cara que puso Jacob al verte en toalla – _vuelve a reír – _creo que aun no sale de la impresión – _terminó, provocando la risa de las demás chicas y la mirada extrañada de mis amigos. Caminamos en silencio.

- ¿viste a mi prima en toalla? – pregunta tenso Edward.

- si – le digo en un susurro. El me tomo por el cuello y me amenazó con su puño.

- hermano, contrólate – dice Jasper intentando separar a Edward de mi, que seguía quieto… talvez un golpe me saque de este estado de idiotez.

- déjalo… no es adecuado espiar a las chicas – acusa Emmett – y menos si no invita – típica reflección de él...

- yo no la espiaba – dije dolido.

- ¿entonces? – dijo Edward soltándome.

- ¿es que no escucharon lo que dijeron? – pregunté.

- si… parte importante – dijo dudoso Edward.

- lo hizo a propósito…me intentaba provocar – les dije – como lo de Bella pero 100 veces peor –

- ¿por que? – esta vez creo que he tomado su atención.

- estaba hablando con Bella y luego aparece de la nada haciendo sensuales movimientos y preguntando a cerca de su ropa interior. Rosalie le dice que estaba en su bolso y antes de irse me guiña el ojo – les cuento exasperado. Obviando la parte en que parezco un idiota y la de mi voz de pervertido.

- esto es peor de lo que pensaba – dice en un susurro Jasper.

- ¿Qué cosa pensabas? – le dijo Edward, claramente mas calmado.

- hoy cuando fui hablar con las chicas Bella y Nessy se portaron muy extraño, pensé que era por lo de Alice… pero ahora que lo pienso… puede que esto sea un especie de juego de seducción contra nosotros – dice Jasper.

- ¿Cómo? – dice confundido Emmett.

- mira – comenzó a explicar Jasper – Bella hoy dejó, como nunca, a Edward con la boca abierta, Rose te ignora haciendo que prácticamente te arrastres por ella y ahora lo de Nessy –

- ¿y por que Alice no te hace nada? – pregunté serio… si el sabia tanto era por algo.

- por que no hemos estado solos, y ni siquiera le he hablado – responde – pero no dudo en que en cualquier momento me hará algo – y así nos dejó a los 3 con una encrucijada en la cabeza, y yo que estaba un poco dañado, comencé a imaginarme diferentes formas en la que Nessy me podría provocar, y cada una de ella eran con menos ropa.

Los chicos se fueron en sus respectivos autos, menos Jasper que tenia que irse con Edward a ensayar, dejándome esperando a Bella y con mi activa imaginación a todo galope.

Vi que las chicas salían riendo de los vestuarios y todas se dirigían al descapotable rojo de Rose, menos Bella que venia hacia mi con una carcajada reprimida. Me topé con la mirada de Nessy, y vinieron a mi mente las imágenes de lo anteriormente ocurrido con ella. Le guiñé el ojo y ella, para mi sorpresa, se tornó de un hermoso rojo.

- que día ¿no? – me dice Bella al llegar a mi lado riendo.

- ya lo creo – le dije.

Se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos una emocionante (nótese el sarcasmo) charla sobre Orgullo y Prejuicio… el libro que nuestro profesor de literatura nos había obligado a leer. Luego de quejarme abiertamente de lo cursi y meloso del libro, y de los chillidos de enojo de Bella por mi conclusión, nos sumimos en un agradable silencio.

- ¿Qué se traen entre manos Bella? – pregunto de golpe.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dice nerviosa.

- ¿Pretenden que nos quememos vivos o solo alimentan nuestro deseo por ustedes? – ser directo es mi fuerte.

- no pretendemos nada – dice con voz temblorosa. Es pésima mintiendo.

- ah… - digo con mi mirada fija en la carretera – y por eso tratas a Edward con indiferencia, o Rose ignora a Emmett, haciendo que este prácticamente se desviva por su mirada – le pregunto irónicamente.

- olvidaste lo de Nessy – dice riendo.

- créeme que no lo olvido – declaro - ¿pero vez lo que nos hacen? – le digo… se delató sola.

- solo coqueteamos Jake – y desvía su mirada hacia su ventanilla.

- a mi no me mientes – le recordé – algo pretenden… y me lo vas a decir – la miré y desvió nuevamente su mirada - ¿es un secreto? – digo burlescamente.

- no… Jake… es algo de chicas – me dice suplicante.

- no se lo diré a nadie – le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa, esa que tanto le gustaba.

- no me hagas esto Jake – me pidió – tengo suficiente con Alice y sus chantajes emocionales –

- OK…pero ten en cuenta que me has herido en lo mas profundo de mi ser – le dije teatralmente molesto.

- curas rápido… lo sé – me dijo segura.

- ¿y eso como lo sabes? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

- te olvidaste muy rápido de mi… aun cuando fui yo la que corté contigo – me contó ruborizándose levemente.

- si mi memoria no me falla, terminamos en un acuerdo – le recordé riendo.

- pero fui yo la que lo propuso – está vez río conmigo.

- te sentirías mejor si te digo que te quiero mas como amiga que como novia – pregunté mirándola con ternura.

- puede ser… pero no me olvido que ya me cambiaste – dijo con una gran sonrisa burlesca.

- tu igual me cambiaste, y mucho antes – le dije.

- ¿es que nunca me vas a dejar ganar? – me preguntó.

- no – le respondí.

-aunque te haga la tarea de literatura – me sobornó.

- tentador… pero no, no hay nada como verte derrotada – esta vez me golpeó en el brazo y reímos todo el camino restante.

- ¿y Emmett? – me preguntó de repente.

- dijo algo de "asuntos pendientes" y que los esperaba en casa – le respondí

-¿por qué a mi me obligan a ir a La Push, y a Emmett no? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez con molestia.

-por que tu hermano es mayor y menos propenso a tener algún accidente – le dije riendo – además es hombre -.

- eres un machista – me dice exasperada.

- soy realista… siendo hombre es menos probable que te acorralen 5 hombres en la calle –le recordé.

- eso CASI pasó una vez… además justo me encontré con Edward y me salvó – me dijo seria.

- y volvemos a Edward… ¿es que no tienes otro tema? – le dije teatralmente aburrido.

- eres un estúpido ¿lo sabias? – me dijo, esta vez con burla.

- me lo dicen todas mis ex – le dije riendo – solo faltabas tú – completé mirándola irónicamente.

- definitivamente tu ego excede los parámetros naturales – me dijo riendo.

- hay otras cosas que exceden los parámetros naturales y que no alcanzaste a conocer – le dije pícaramente.

- ¡JACOB! – me dijo escandalizada, yo reía fuertemente.

- yo solo decía – le respondí.

- pues yo no soy la persona para que me digas "esas" cosas – me dijo ruborizada.

- pero eres mi amiga ¿no? – le dije.

- exacto… soy tu AMIGA no tu AMIGO. Incluso se lo podrías decir a Nessy… pero no a mi, es demasiada información indeseada – me dijo riendo.

-OK, OK, me callo – le dije. Nos sumimos de nuevo, en un agradable silencio,

- todo como antes, ¿cierto? – me preguntó.

- no – le dije serio, la miré de reojo y me miraba sorprendida – va a ser mejor – volví a mirarla con mi mejor sonrisa.

- idiota – me dijo golpeándome suavemente en el brazo, me quejé teatralmente.

- si sigo siendo tu amigo, voy a terminar sin brazo – le reclamé riendo con burla

- si sigues siendo mi amigo, vas a tener que dejar de ser tan quejumbroso – me dijo riendo.

Definitivamente todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

**HOLAHOLAHOLA!!!!**

**AAAHHHHH!!!**

**ESTOY A PUNTO DE TENR UN PARO CARDIACO!!!1**

**25 VISITAS!!!**

**3 FAVORITOS!!!!**

**AAAAAAHHH!!!**

**SE QUE ES POCO… PERO PARA MI ES MUCHISISISISISISIMO!!!!!**

**ES MUCHO PARA SOLO TENER LA HISTORIA POR 3 DIAS**

**GRASIAS,… MIL VECES GRACIAS. **

**LES AGRADESCO ESPECIALMENTE A:**

**SIRIUSESMIO. ZORRA MALDITA!!!!! ****ME ENCANTAN TUS COMENTARIOS Y TUS MENSAJESS XD… POR CIERTO TENIAS RAZON… ERES PESIMA ACTRIS.. SJAJSAJSAJKSAJSAK**

**CARMEN CULLEN – I LOVE FIC **

**IDTA **

**Y PARA TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ANONIMAMENTE.**

**ESTA VEZ LES PIDO QUE DEJEN REWIES, PARA CRITICAR, INSULTARME, PEDIR MI MUERTE O SIMPLEMENTE PARA FELICITARME PARA ESTAR TODO EL DIA COMO ESTUPIDA GRITANDO SOLA XD**

**LAS AMO CON TODO MI MUERTO CORAZON**

**MARA VEID ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aclaración:___esta historia me pertenece, no así, los personajes, que son producto de la imaginación de una maravillosa persona llamada _Stephenie Meyer…_ yo solo me limito a jugar con ellos.**

"**Cuatro amigas unidas por un juego contra sus amores secretos (o no tan secretos)… ¿querrán los chicos caer?... tal vez las presas están más predispuestas de lo que creían"**

**LENGUAJE Y SITUACIONES PARA ADULTOS. Solo pido responsabilidad y altura de mira. A las menores de 18 les pido reserva y si no quieren leer esto, simplemente cierren la página y busquen una historia más adecuada a sus gustos personales. **

**Capitulo 3: Gritos, tarta y actividades furtivas.**

_Alice._

¡Excelente día!

Definitivamente esto de la lista me estaba gustando. Los chicos estaban reaccionando realmente bien, y las chicas no podían estar más felices. Solo quedaba una cosa, probarlo por mí misma. Y ya tenía listo el plan para arrinconar a Jasper en su noche de películas, con la obvia ayuda de mis amigas.

Estaba de vuelta a mi casa, en el descapotable de Rose junto a Nessy, comentando todo lo ocurrido ese día.

-Quiero que sea miércoles –dije entre un grito y un suspiro.

-Alice, tienes que controlarte, porque si recuerdo bien, siempre terminas diciéndole nuestros planes a Edward – me reclamó Rose. La miré enojada, aunque, en realidad tenía razón, pero a mi defensa, él es mi hermano y no le puedo ocultar nada. Aunque en esta ocasión podría haber una excepción.

-Ok, no le diré nada – les dije riendo – pero con la condición de mañana me ayudaran a molestar a la pesada María – les pedí. María es la compañera de Jasper en Historia Mundial, lo sigue, lo adula y se cuelga de su brazo como un parasito… esa mujer me tenía los nervios de punta.

-A la puta de María, querrás decir –dice Rose en voz baja. Nessy y yo reímos tontamente.

-Ya sé, la podríamos inscribir en la donación de sangre que el tío Carlisle está haciendo en el Instituto – propuso Nessy con una sonrisa maligna. Si bien ella era la más responsable del grupo, en su tiempo libre, por hacer todos los deberes en los plazos, los utilizaba viendo películas. Películas de dudosa procedencia. Películas gratis por internet. Escalofriante.

-O podríamos decirle a James que la siga con una cámara hasta sus clases de ballet… solo un sustito para que se aleje de mi hermano– la siguió Rose. En serio ¿Dónde conseguí amigas como estas? ¿De alguna película de vampiros adolecentes?

-No, chicas, en serio aprecio su imaginación psicótica, pero la quiero molestar, no causarle una muerte prematura, ¿ok? Así que solo la vamos a molestar en la hora de almuerzo tirándole comida sin que nos vea – les dije un poco asustada. Cuando se sumergían en algún plan, siempre terminábamos con Bella en el hospital, mis padres decepcionados, Nessy castigada y Rose siendo sujetada por Jasper para que no ataque a alguien. No gracias, no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo.

-Aburrida – cantaron al unisoné. Malditas.

-Bueno, me da igual, nos vemos mañana - les dije abriendo la puerta – ¿me pasas a buscar o le digo a Edward? – le pregunté a Rose.

-Vengo por ti – me dice.

-Bueno mis amores, nos vemos- me despedí mientras les lanzaba un beso con la mano y ellas se reían por mi teatral despedida.

-¡BYE! – escuché mientras el impotente auto de Rose avanzaba con velocidad por la carretera.

Me di vuelta con una sonrisa en mi cara y lo vi a través de la ventana, Jasper. Estaba riendo, con su guitarra y levantándole el dedo medio a Edward. La imagen me causó un ataque de risa y definitivamente quería saber que era lo tan gracioso que estaba pasando. Estaba embobada mirándolo por la ventana, cuando alguien me dice desde atrás.

-una foto dura más, pero tendrás que envolverla en algo para que no se moje mientras babeas sobre ella -

- EMMETT- le dije sorprendida.

- sabes, creí que Edward mentía cuando nos decía que te gustaba Jasper – me dijo con una sonrisa irónica. Mientras cruzaba sus grandes brazos sobre su pecho.

- que no me gusta… ¿QUÉ EDWARD DICE QUÉ? – no me lo puedo creer, mi hermano me estaba traicionando, ventilando los secretos que le conté con mucha confianza y anhelo, con los chico. Me veía pequeña y débil, pero, cuando me molesto puedes ver cómo me transformo en una verdadera Arpía*. Me las iba a pagar ese pésimo hermano.

- eh… no yo no dije nada de Edward – me dice Emmett con miedo y alejándose de mí.

Lo ignoré y le lancé mi bolso, que le llegó justo en su cara. Quise reír, pero la ira ya me había poseído. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de todo esto, pero mi conciencia repetía solo una cosa _venganza. _Y no podía hacer nada más que dársela, aunque me trajera problemas luego.

Avance hasta la puerta y la abrí bruscamente.

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN – grité con violencia al entrar.

- en la sala – me respondió sin sospechar lo que venía. Caminé a paso determinado seguida de un espantado Emmett. Entramos en la sala y efectivamente ahí estaba, tranquilo, sereno y feliz.

- hermano, lo siento, era una broma– le dice Emmett con resignación y protegiéndose tras el piano de Edward. Jasper nos observaba con extrañeza.

- Edward, podrías venir a la cocina por un minuto- le dije con un tono que utilizaría con un niño de 3 años.

- estoy en un ensayo Alice, mas tarde – me respondió sin mirarme.

- perdón Edward, me expresé mal, no era una petición, era una orden – le dije con furia. Me giré y caminé rápidamente a la cocina – y Emmett, ¡trae mi bolso! – le grité.

Llegué a la cocina con mi respiración descontrolada y viendo borroso, incluso estaba un poco mareada, pero mi enojo superaba todo, y la idea de golpearlo hasta la muerte me parecía cada vez más interesante. Se escuchaban susurros y regaños a lo lejos.

-TE ESTOY ESPERANDO – le grité impaciente.

Llegó rápidamente y me miró con suplica y arrepentimiento.

-Alice, respira, estás de un curioso color rojo, y piensa bien. ¿Qué sacarías con asesinarme? – me dice levantando sus palmas, en señal de inocencia. ¿Inocencia? A mí no me viene con mentiras, no a Marie Alice Cullen.

- no me importa que me quieres decir, no te estoy escuchando. Pero me interesa que tú me escuches, porque no voy a repetir lo que voy a decir – le dije enterrándole el dedo en su pecho – primero,- dedo - no hablaras sobre mi nunca más con los chicos, segundo – dedo - no esperes que te ayude con Bella y tercero – dedo – recuerda que tengo llaves de toda la casa y tu duermes en algún momento. – con eso me giré, pasé por la sala a tomar mi bolso, sin mirar a nadie, y me fui refunfuñando todo el camino hasta mi habitación, cerré de un portazo, lancé mi bolso lejos y me dispuse a gritar contra mi almohada.

En un momento pensé en llorar, pero no era para tanto. Si, había sobre actuado un poco… bueno, había sobre actuado mucho. Pero por algo no quería que Jasper supiera de mis sentimientos hacia él. Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos pequeños, fue mi primer beso en un juego tonto de niños y era el único chico, aparte de Edward, con el que no me limitaba y era yo plenamente. Con esto se arruinaría todo. El es muy tímido y yo también, ninguno se atrevería a hablar con el otro. Bueno, es probable que él quisiera hablar conmigo, pero mi vergüenza no lo permitiría. Yo no lo permitiría. Y todo por culpa de mi hermano.

Decidí despejarme y tomarme una ducha. Bueno otra ducha, ya que luego de la practica ya había tomado una, pero en este momento era lo único capaz de calmarme.

Me desnudé, y abrí la regadera. Dejé que el vapor me elevara y que el agua caliente me relajara. Estuve largos minutos bajo ese chorro de calma, y decidí salir, fue ahí cuando recordé que no había sacado una toalla de mi closet. _Excelente, este día no puede ir mejor… _bien, mi conciencia puede ser una perra algunas veces.

Por inercia tome mi teléfono desde mi ropa para decirle a Edward que me trajera una y recordé que estaba molesta con él. Ahora estaba molesta con el mundo en general y conmigo en particular. Estúpido Emmett, estúpido Edward, estúpida ducha, estúpida toalla y estúpida yo. ¡AY! Como odio mi patética vida. Ahora quería llorar y golpear mi cabeza contra el azulejo del baño. Y ahora tenía otro problema, el frio me estaba embargando y tenía dos opciones, quedarme aquí hasta que mi madre llegara de Port Angels y morir por hipotermia, o salir desnuda a mi habitación y buscar una toalla por mi misma y mojar todo a mí pazo. Definitivamente no quería morir tan joven.

Abrí la puerta del baño y corrí por mi habitación en busca de mi anhelada, cálida y mullida toalla. Cuando la tuve en mis frías manos, y me envolví en ella, me sentí en una nube de algodón y lavanda. Las cosas estaban mejorando. Me sequé, vestí y peiné en tiempo record, y que el hambre me estaba empezando a agobiar. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí directamente a la cocina. No me quería encontrar con ninguno de los chicos. Pero definitivamente la suerte no estaba de mi dado, ya que cuando entré a la cocina estaba Jasper asaltando mi refrigerador, agachado y enseñándome todo su trasero, y que trasero. Un hormigueo extraño me recorrió y me hizo reaccionar, tenía que huir antes que me viera. Me giré sigilosamente y comencé a caminar de puntillas.

-¿estás bien? – me dice Jasper amablemente. Lentamente me giré y lo vi, mirándome con interés y esperando una respuesta. Después de todo si podía hablarle… ¿cierto?

- s s si – le dije poniéndome de un lindo rojo, digna comparación con los sonrojos de Bella - pero no te preocupes por mí, sigue en lo tuyo, yo vuelvo luego –le dije alejándome caminando hacia atrás. El me sonrió y miró hacia el piso suspirando.

Bieeeen. Esto es exactamente lo que me temía. Ninguno quería hablar y definitivamente la incomodidad se sentía en el aire. Pero no podía decepcionar a mis amigas, tenía que hacer algo… y una brillante idea se me vino a la mente… en realidad era uno de los consejos "3- Se sexy y audaz, de seguro lo excitaras."

Bueno, tenía la idea… AAAAAAAGH! Ahora ¿cómo lo pongo en práctica?… no entiendo como las chicas lo hacen parecer tan fácil. Piensa Alice, piensa… ¿qué puede ser sexy y audaz?… no me puedo desnudar, demasiada gente en casa; tampoco puedo moverme sugerentemente, tenia puesta la peor ropa y parecía que estuviera vistiendo una bolsa de basura. Pero queda una opción… la combinación perfecta de los hombres… mujer más comida.

Avancé al refrigerador y saqué un poco que tarta que mi madre había hecho. Con una cuchara pequeña comencé a comerme solo la crema lamiendo repetidas veces la cuchara. Jasper estaba hermoso, su respiración estaba un poco trabada y me miraba a los ojos, como yo a él. Sus pies se movieron en mi dirección. Me quitó el plato y la cuchara de las manos y estampó con un gemido su boca contra la mía.

OH DIOS MIO. Jasper me estaba besando. Su sabor era delicioso, el calor de su cuerpo me absorbía y sentía que sus manos estaban sobre cada fibra de mí ser.

El beso comenzó un poco brusco pero luego se volvió suave pero con fuerza y pasión. Lentamente su lengua pidió pasar a mi boca y por supuesto yo se lo concedí. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla candente y exigente, ambos luchando por la sumisión del otro, hasta que la deliciosa lengua de Jasper ganó y yo simplemente me entregué. Enredé mis dedos en sus sedosos cabellos y el puso sus manos en mi trasero, acercándome a su evidente erección. Comenzamos un baile de incitación. Me agarró más fuertemente de mi trasero y me elevó. Yo enredé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y me posó sobre la encimera de la cocina haciendo sonar algunas cosas que estaba allí. No era que me importara.

Ahora la temperatura estaba realmente alta y mi ropa estaba estorbando seriamente. Nuestros gemidos ahogados inundaban la habitación y a todo esto Jasper ya no tenía sus manos en mi trasero, sino, que las tenía bajo mi blusa y estaba intentando desabrochar mi brasier. Con su boca en mi cuello y sus manos en mi cuerpo sentía que la humedad entre mis piernas estaba cada vez más alta y solo atinada a frotarme contra su erección. Más gemidos. Este hombre simplemente me volvía loca de pies a cabeza.

En un acto de osadía, puse mis manos en su trasero para crear más fricción en mi centro. Sus gemidos vibraban en mi cuello y luego su boca regresó a la mía. Mis manos querían estar en todos los lugares a la vez. Su cabello, sus abdominales, su trasero, pero aun mis manos picaban por tocar su erección. Pero recodé algo, estábamos en el lugar más publico de la casa, por no decir que estábamos en el único lugar de la casa en el que siempre nos reuníamos como familia, y definitivamente no iba a dar un espectáculo en casa, menos con Emmett y Edward en ella.

-Jazz, seguimos en la cocina – logré decir entre gemidos.

- mmm – atinó a decir mientras lograba desabrochar mi brasier y ponía sus manos sobre mis pechos, bajo la ropa. Eso era el paraíso. Sus largos dedos provocaban a mis endurecidos pezones, y mientras los masajeaba una corriente eléctrica me recorría llegando a mi centro y empapando mi ropa interior.

- vamos a mi habitación – intenté de nuevo. Asintió en mi cuello mientras su lengua recorría mi clavícula. Claramente el estaba un poco distraído, y como "buena chica" que soy tenía que hacer algo para llamar su atención, y lo hice. Lentamente y con temor puse una de mis manos sobre su pantalón… sobre su larga y dura erección. Un gemido ahogado salió de su boca y su respiración se volvía mas superficial mientras restregaba mi mano contra él. Mi otra mano voló a su cabeza y con evidente dificultad se alejó de mí.

- Alice… habitación – mi nombre sonaba hermoso en sus labios y su ahogada voz me tenía en un abismo de deseo. Y la incoherencia de sus palabras provocaba pequeños espasmos en mis partes de niña.

Se alejó completamente y bajé de la encimera, así que tomé su mano y nos fuimos rápidamente… camino a mi habitación.

_Jasper._

Habíamos llegado temprano a casa de los Cullen. Como siempre Emmett venia tarde, Jacob simplemente no venia y para colmo, Edward no se concentraba en la canción.

-solo sigue el riff – le dije un poco cansado. Llevábamos media hora intentando una armonía y el aun no lo podía hacer.

-lo siento amor, es que tus ojos me distraen –dijo riendo tontamente y batiendo las pestañas como una niña. Le levanté el dedo medio riendo. Tal vez ambos estábamos un poco distraídos. Durante todo el día a los chicos los habían estado tratando como estúpidos. Según mi teoría algo se tramaban las chicas, porque no había forma alguna en que justo hoy decidieran poner a mis mejores amigos cachondos. Mi teoría se basaba en la importancia que el cuerteto había puesto a una hoja de papel que con tanta dedicación escribía Rosalie en la hora de almuerzo. Porque claramente después del almuerzo las chicas habían cambiado de "Alumnas de colegio católico" a "Femme Fatale".

Tenía mis dudas sobre la existencia de algún plan macabro de las chicas por ponernos calientes, pero según las palabras de Edward, luego que le explicara mi hipótesis camino a su casa, "sería malditamente molesto y caliente, y lo disfrutaría plenamente", coincidía completamente con él, pero a diferencia de él, a mi solo que me quedaba la incertidumbre. Alice aun no me arrinconaba o algo parecido y eso me tenía en el límite de excitación y desesperación. No es que alguna vez fuera a ocurrir, con Alice éramos explícitamente amigos y nada más.

-sigamos - me pidió Edward de repente. Seguramente tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisa bailando en mi cara, pero eso era lo que conseguía cada vez que pensaba en Alice… felicidad plena. Mi primer beso, los primeros pechos que vi en mi vida, mi primera erección… con ella todo era nuevo y amaba cada momento de ello, solo que estábamos estancados en la fase de amigos. Yo tenía toda la disponibilidad de avanzar, pero cada vez que tocábamos el tema, ella salía con historias de sus novios o del chico misterioso que le gustaba y que aun no se dignaba a contarme quien era, para romperle los dientes al bastardo, por idiota, ¿Quién en sus cabales no se fijaba en un ángel del pecado como ella?

- en serio hermano, me asustas - me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos con su estruendosa risa. Le levanté el dedo nuevamente. Pero antes de empezar a practicar nuevamente algo, o mejor dicho alguien, nos interrumpió. Alice.

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN – gritó mi ángel con enojo. Edward me miró con sorpresa y molestia.

- en la sala - le dijo de vuelta mientras se alejaba un poco del piano, con un sonoro suspiro de frustración. Alice llegó con su rostro de un color rojo y con un deje de histeria en sus ojos. En cualquier momento sacaría un arma de su bolsillo, estaba seguro. Detrás de ella venia Emmett con miedo y adelantándose se puso tras el piano de Edward.

- Hermano, lo siento era una broma – le dice como disculpa… en serio ¿de qué iba todo esto?

- Edward, podrías venir a la cocina por un momento - le dice con rabia contenida. Su tono asustaba, pero Edward no se dejó intimidar.

- estoy en un ensayo Alice, mas tarde - le respondió sin siquiera mirarla. Alice se puso de un nuevo color carmesí y veía el fuego de la ira en sus ojos. Era malditamente sexy.

- Perdón Edward, me expresé mal, no era una petición, era una orden - le dijo con el odio más grande que había escuchado a Alice en toda mi vida. Se giró con paso decidido y entró a la cocina rápidamente – y Emmett, ¡trae mi bolso! - gritó desde allí. Emmett corrió a la calle y volvió con lo pedido.

- que mierda acabas de hacer Emmett – le preguntó Edward susurrando.

- digamos que accidentalmente inventé que a ella le gustaba Jasper, y que tú eras el que me habías contado – Edward lo miró sorprendido, luego rabia y después lo golpeó en el brazo… fuertemente. Con razón Alice se había enojado de esa forma. A ella le gustaba otro chico, ella misma me había dicho eso, y yo era su mejor amigo, era seguro que no quería que la involucraran conmigo ni menos ser vinculada a mí de alguna forma amorosa. Edward estaba en problemas y todo por el idiota de Emmett y su bocota.

- TE ESTOY ESPERANDO – gritó Alice desde la cocina. Edward cerró los ojos cansadamente y se sujetó el puente de la nariz en un gesto de frustración

- lo siento, en serio – le dijo con sus ojos de perro a medio morir. Edward lo miró y yo sabía que estaba perdonado, solo que lo torturaría luego.

- hablamos después – le dijo caminando a la cocina, dejándonos solos. Emmett salió desde la parte de atrás del piano y se recostó cansadamente en el sofá de la sala.

- ¿por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunté. En serio, no me lo explicaba. Porque seamos claros, Emmett no era la persona más brillante ni la más pertinente, pero nunca provocaría una pelea entre ellos, y menos entre hermanos.

- la vida me hizo demasiado gracioso y no todos soportan mi chispeante personalidad – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- no, en serio – le dijo mirándolo feo. Nadie hacia enojar a mi Alice sin una razón de peso y la que me estaba dando definitivamente no era una razón de peso.

- bien… venia desde mi auto cuando la vi pegada a la ventana de la entrada mirando embobadamente hacia adentro, y cuando vi lo que estaba mirando le dije que Edward tenía razón – era la respuesta más larga que había escuchado a Emmett decir alguna vez, pero eso no me convencía.

- ¿y?… - lo incité a seguir.

- Jasper, entiende. Alice estaba mirando a la sala, donde tú y Edward estaban practicando… ella estaba babeando el vidrio y te miraba a ti… solo quise pujar un poco para ver si una de mis maravillosas ideas que curan el cáncer era cierta - me dice mirándome como si estuviera diciéndome lo más obvio del mundo… espera… ¿estaba babeando por mi? Porque sería estúpido que estuviera babeando por su hermano. Eso me dejaba… donde estaba. Era imposible que ella sintiera algo por mí ¿o sí?

- ¿el cáncer? ¿En serio? - logré decir… necesitaba despejar mi mente de ideas que involucraba a Alice y a mi… tomados de la mano entrando a la cafetería como una pareja de novios común y corrientes, solo que mil veces más sexy y cool.

- oficialmente mis bolas serán cortadas en el transcurso de la noche – dice Edward entrando a la sala y sentándose al lado de Emmett interrumpiéndolo antes que me respondiera.

- te dije que lo siento ¿verdad? - dice Emmett con real arrepentimiento.

- si Emmett… creo que es la segunda vez que lo dices – le dice Edward con una sonrisa.

- en realidad es la tercera – lo corregí.

- bueno, la tercera vez que lo dices – dice riendo.

- entonces estoy perdonado – dice con una gran sonrisa.

- sí, no puedo negar que amo ver a Alice enojada por algo que sabe que es cierto – espera… ¿era cierto? … Alice sentía algo por mi… eso significaba que cada vez que me hablaba de su chico misterioso, ¿hablaba de mi? … eso no tenía sentido y al mismo tiempo dejaba todo en claro. Ella es muy tímida y yo también. Ella no soportaría perder la amistad, repetidas veces me había dicho lo mismo, y por eso yo no me había acercado, no soportaba verla sufrir, y menos por mi culpa.

- hey, romeo, sal de tu mente por un momento, tenemos una situación acá – me dice Emmett haciendo sonar los dedos frente a mi cara.

- ¿qué pasa? – digo distraídos. En serio me estaban pidiendo concentración después de semejante bomba que habían lanzado… idiotas.

- Alice va a negar todo hasta el final y seguramente voy a terminar en el hospital, así que necesito que me hagas un favor – me dice Edward. Un favor podría significar dos simples cosas. Uno, algo que puedo hacer ya que se me es muy fácil, o dos, algo que me costaría mucho y probablemente sería algo casi imposible de cumplir. En cualquiera de los casos sabia que tenía que ver con Alice.

- te escucho, luego te digo si lo voy hacer o no – le dije. Tampoco era idiota, sabía que el favor iba a ser difícil y no pondría mi seguridad solo por complacer a mis amigos.

- vamos Jazzy, no seas marica. Solo es un puto favor, no te estamos pidiendo un riñón – bien, Emmett había tocado la fibra sensible. Hace años, todos en el instituto creían que yo era gay, solo porque había decidido no salir con María. Además Emmett parecía consiente del manejo emocional de la situación.

- Ok, díganme – odio a Emmett

- tienes que hacer todo lo posible para que Alice admita que todo era verdad – me dice Edward seriamente. Abrí mi boca para negarme, pero no alcancé a decir nada, ya que Edward estaba hablando nuevamente – por supuesto con nuestra ayuda y solo lo que yo creo adecuado – eso se traducía a "toca a mi hermana y te corto las bolas". Entendido.

- pero ¿cómo?- le pregunté.

-simple, estaba pensando en una cena romántica y empalagosa, como esas cenas de película rosa que ella ama tanto ver – me dice con una sonrisa.

- ¿cuándo? – aun no estaba seguro, pero si los chicos tenían razón, valía la pena el esfuerzo.

- ahora… bueno no ahora, hoy… en unas horas – me responde Edward – y como no hay nada romántico en casa, excepto las cosas de Esme que no nos deja tocar, tenemos que ir de compras – bien… no había plan, pero la idea era buena.

- y donde se supone que van a estar ustedes – le dije. Claramente ellos no podían estar presentes en la cena. Según lo aprendido a lo largo de la vida, es que las chicas aman las cenas románticas, excepto cuando estas están compuestas de mil personas más.

- vamos a salir y volveremos en 1 hora – eso era una clara advertencia… en una hora no se alcanzaba a comer y a tener algo de acción. _Sin tocar_ repetía como un mantra.

- bien, de acuerdo…- acepté – pero me queda una duda, ¿Cómo se supone que esto ayuda a que Alice no te mate? –

- fácil. Alice estará en una nube de amor, y olvidará todo lo ocurrido – si tenía razón.

- cierto… bueno, vamos entonces. No perdamos el tiempo – les dije parándome.

- en realidad vamos a ir Emmett y yo – me dice Edward.

-¿yo? pero se supone que íbamos a jugar guitar Hero – dice con un puchero.

- se supone que íbamos a practicar – le dice molesto – además, eres tu el que inició este problema, así que eres tu el que va a acompañarme a comprar –

- espera… ¿y yo? – dije confuso.

- tú te quedas. Alguien se tiene que quedar en casa cuidando a Alice, y si se queda uno de nosotros, nos va a sacar la columna vertebral con los dientes… a ti no se te acercaría – me explicó. Si… tiene razón, pero ¿Qué se supone que haga mientras ellos no están?

- bien – dije derrotado.

-entonces está todo listo – dice Edward parándose – levanta tu culo y vamos – le dijo a Emmett pateándole los pies.

- okey – dice Emmett enojado como un niño pequeño. Se fueron peleando todo el camino hasta el jeep de Emmett.

Estaba solo… bueno con Alice, pero dudaba que ella bajara en algún momento. Así que me dirigí a la cocina, tenía que comer algo. Pensé en hacerme algunas tostadas, pero no sabía dónde estaba el pan, así que decidí meter mi cabeza al refrigerador y buscar algo para comer. Allí había miles de cosas, pero ninguna se me antojaba, solo un delicioso pastel de frutillas. Mi boca se hizo agua y de repente el hambre me consumió. Estaba por sacar un trozo, cuando escuché unos pasos de tras mío. Alice.

Ella estaba caminado de puntillas hacia la puerta de la cocina. Vestida con una remera blanca y un poco larga y en sus piernas tenía unas calzas negras y unos zapatos bajos. Se veía impresionante. Por lo menos desde atrás.

- ¿estás bien? – le pregunto. Se giro lentamente. El nerviosismo se notaba en su mirada.

- s s si – me responde haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran – pero no te preocupes por mí, sigue en lo tuyo, yo vuelvo luego – y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarme. En momentos como este, amaba a mis amigos. Si se quería alejar significaba muchas cosas, pero si a la formula le agregas un sonrojo y nerviosismo solo quedaba una opción. En realidad le gustaba. Tuve que mirar al suelo para que ella no viera mi sonrisa triunfal. Cuando alcé mi cabeza ella tenía una mezcla de tristeza en la mirada, pero también podía ver su típica mirada de picardía… algo estaba tramando.

Sin mirarme se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó un poco de la tarta que estaba mirando hace un rato y la puso en un plato. Con una pequeña cuchara sacó solo crema y comenzó a juguetear. Si bien antes mi boca quería un poco de esa tarta, en este momento mi cuerpo necesitaba de ella y de su pequeña lengua. Tenía que estar dando un patético espectáculo, porque estaba completamente embobado por lo inocente, titubeante y sensual movimiento de su lengua sobre esa cuchara. Quería ser esa cuchara… necesitaba serlo. Sin despegar mi mirada de su rostro me acerqué a ella y le quité las cosas de sus manos y antes que me arrepintiera tomé sus labios con los míos con un sonoro gemido.

Sabía que no tenía que tocarla, pero su aroma a vainilla y el dulce sabor de su boca me tenían hipnotizado. No quería dejarla… no podía.

Sus pequeñas y delicadas curvas me tenían loco, pero me enfoqué en sus labios y dejé de atacarlos y comencé a besarlos, intentando introducir mi lengua en su boca. Ella me dio el paso y un escalofrío me recorrió completamente llegando hasta mi ya endurecida erección. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una pelea deliciosa por el control, hasta que ella cedió. Un estruendoso gemido salió de su boca y lo absorbí con la mía. El deseo me consumía y mis manos se movieron por si solas hasta su trasero, creando una fricción, lenta y deliciosa con mi entrepierna. Sus manos me tomaron de la cabeza haciendo que nuestras bocas estuvieran incluso más cerca… pero necesitaba más, y esta altura, estaba dispuesto encontrar la cercanía que quería. Alice puso sus piernas alrededor mío presionando mi dolorosa erección. La tomé más fuerte y la apoyé en el mueble tras ella.

La pasión, el deseo y los gemidos inundaban la habitación y yo necesitaba más. Subí lentamente mis manos deleitándome con su suave piel hasta el broche de su brasier. ¿Por qué hacían tan complicadas estas cosas? Puse mi boca en su delicado cuello para tener una vista de su espalda, pero no me ayudaba para nada, la cosa simplemente no se soltaba. Y nada ayudaba el suave vaivén de las caderas de Alice contra mi masculinidad y los gemidos necesitados que hacía en mi oído.

Ella tentativamente bajó sus manos hasta mi trasero acercándonos más… más exquisita fricción para el pequeño Jazzy. Gemidos involuntarios salían de mi boca haciendo que Alice se retorciera bajo mi tacto.

-Jazz, seguimos en la cocina – la escuché decir con voz ronca. Mi ego subió muchos números al saber que era yo el responsable.

- mmm – pude decir. ¿Por qué mis cuerdas vocales se negaban a participar? A si… porque mi lengua estaba demasiada ocupada con la piel de Alice.

POR FIN EL PUTO BROCHE SE ABRIÓ. Toqué sus deliciosas cumbres y sus pezones se endurecieron bajo mi mano. Definitivamente era lo mejor sensación del mundo.

-vamos a mi habitación- ella quería que nos fuéramos a su habitación… si, definitivamente me gustaba la idea. Asentí en su cuello. Estaba disfrutando de su piel hasta que hizo lo más delicioso que alguien haya dicho por mí, puso su pequeña y delicada mano sobre mi erección. Incluso encima de mi ropa podía sentir la calidez de su toque, y eso me tenía a punto de correrme en ese puto instante.

Si era virgen, pero había tenido de este tipo de acción antes, solo que con Alice la lujuria se desataba libremente y el deseo me superaba. Estaba seguro que mas gemidos salían de mi boca. Esto era una experiencia totalmente exquisita.

- Alice… habitación – bien, ahora parecía un idiota… pero personalmente no me importaba. Estaba con Alice y no quería avergonzarme a mí mismo corriéndome en mis pantalones, así que eso haríamos… nos iríamos a su habitación. Allí veríamos lo que pasaría.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano me alejé de ella y vi sus hermosos ojos que me miraban deseo. Se bajó del mueble y tomó mi mano. Caminó rápidamente a las escaleras que daban a su habitación, cuando el sonido de la puerta nos sorprendió. Alice me miró con miedo.

-ve a tu cuarto, yo te llamo luego – le dije posando un casto beso en sus labios.

-donde estas Jazzy – gritó Emmett.

- estaré esperando- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa y me dio otro beso. La vi subir la escalera y me giré. Allí estaban los chicos. Emmett conteniendo su risa, fallando en el proceso, y Edward mirándome con odio.

-alguien está en problemas – canturreó Emmett.

Mierda.

**Arpía:** en la mitología griega eran conocidas como los seres más despiadados, crueles y violentos. Solían ser vistas como personificaciones de la naturaleza destructiva del viento.

**Chicas!**

**Necesito su perdón o moriré!**

**La universidad me consumió! Y lo sigue haciendo, por lo menos hasta que salga de vacaciones…**

**No les quiero explicar nada porque sé no va a cambiar el hecho que cuando tuve los capítulos no los subí, pero cambié de laptop y lo de la anterior se perdió… todo, absolutamente todo así que tuve que reescribir los capítulos que seguían y con el poco tiempo que tengo, esa tarea se volvió imposible... hasta ahora.**

**Prometo que no las dejaré esperar mucho por el próximo capítulo. **

**Por otro lado… les gustó el capitulo?**

**Reviews?**

**Mara Veid ;)**

**Pd: recomienden la historia si les gustó: D**


End file.
